Rodinné shledání
by Kemalnica
Summary: Krátké povídání jak by mohlo dopadnout shledání otců a potomků v bytě číslo 43.


Ned otevřel dveře rychleji než kdy dřív. Jeho podvědomí mu říkalo, že čím rychleji bude doma, tím rychleji nečekaná návštěva skončí. Nebyl z toho nadšený, ale přece jenom to je jeho rodina. Než otočil klikou, ještě se rozhlédl. I když se chtěl ujistit, že jeho otec vedle něho stále stojí. V jakési části své mysli doufal, že to je stále sen, přesněji noční můra. Opucoval boty a otevřel dveře.

Na druhé straně v půlce pokoje seděla Charlotta Charlesová, jeho jediná láska z dětství. Vlastně i současná. Jak uslyšela cvaknutí kliky, rychle vstala a rozeběhla se proti koláčníkovi.

„Nede, neuvěříš, kdo se vrátil" zastavila se až těsně u něho. Na tváři měla ten stejný výraz, jako když mohla tetám, nebo spíš mámě a tetě, říct, že je naživu. V očích měla jakousi jiskru, od které Nevovi při pohledu na ni vždycky ucukl koutek radostí. Když byla šťastná ona tak i on.

„Představíš nás?" zeptal se koláčníkův otec, i když už dávno všechno okolo Nedovi dívky věděl. Nestačil ani natáhnout ruku, když tu se zpoza Charlotty ozvalo: „Ty starej všiváku!"

Na sedačce vedle Chucky ještě před chvílí seděl Charles Charles. Kolem obličeje měl zavázené čerstvě nové obvazy.

„Charlesi," řekl koláčníkův otec objal starého přítele.

„Chucky!?" podíval se Ned na Charlottu.

„Překvapení," řekla Chuck jejím hlase byla cítit nejistota. Oba sledovali shledání svých otců a než stačil každý říct tomu svému jediné další slovo, odešli ti dva si ven zakouřit.

Ned si unaveně sedl na gauč. Chucky po chvíli poslouchání rozhovoru na chodbě přes dveře se posadila vedle něj.

„Hezké rodinné shledání," prohlásil Koláčník.

„Nejsi moc nadšený z toho, že vidíš zase svého tátu." podotkla Chucky.

„Nejsem, neviděl jsem se s ním přes dvacet let. Musel jsem se sám protloukat životem a vzpomínky na to jak mě nechal na škole s nadějí, že se vrátí, mě nutí k určitému druhu nenávisti a teď se z ničeho nic objeví a myslí, že mu to všechno odpustím"

„Nemůžeš to takhle brát."

„Myslím, že můžu," koláčník zvýšil hlas, aniž by si to uvědomil. Všechno v něm bouřilo a ani Charlottin pohled to nezpravil. „Ty jsi měla alespoň někoho, kdo se o tebe postaral, já se o sebe musel postarat sám" Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Jak se tady vůbec Charles Charles objevil?"

„Tomu neuvěříš" řekla Charlotta a hodila si nohy pod sebe. „Čekal na mě před Rájem Koláčů"

„Cože?"

„Ano" pokračovala Chucky. „Přišel se mi omluvit a rozloučit se, pořádně"

„Takže zase půjde dál?"

„Asi ano" Charlotte při té představě vymizelo z obličeje všechno nadšení. „Jak bych chtěla, aby tady zůstal."

Oba se zároveň podívali na dveře za kterými se stále odehrával rozhovor o kterém neměli Ned a Chucky ani ponětí.

„A kde vůbec skončil Dwight Dixon?" zeptal se Charles Charles.

„Je na onom světě," odpověděl Koláčníkův otec a vychutnal si poslední doušky kouře pronikající do jeho plic. „To ti neřekli? Seš naživu jen díky tomu, že on zemřel. Pohřbili ho do tvého hrobu. Dalo spoustu práce ty dva očistit."

I přes obvazy a brýle byl na Chuckyném otci vidět údiv.

„Vím o tom všechno a možná víc než ty," pousmál se. „Takže když budu chtít, mohl bych celému světu vyzradit to o tobě a tvé malé dceři. I když už teďka tak malá není."

„Myslím, že by lidi šli spíše po tvém klukovi." Řekl Charles.

„Ty víš, že bych ti to neudělal," poplácal Nedův táta Charlese po zádech a vrátily se dovnitř.

„Chtěl jsem se za tebou stavit tenkrát, když jsi oživl, ale tak jsi zmizel rychleji než ten blbej dromedár v poušti"

„ Nede," oslovil svého syna „Nebudeme tady zdržovat, půjdeme se ubytovat do hotelu." Nedovi se jaksi ulevilo. Ale Chucky, když slyšela ta slova, popadl smutek. Zase tak málo času stráví se svým otcem.

Charles Charles, když viděl smutnou stránku své dcery, se jí rozhodl utišit. Ale ani konejšivá slova od rodiče nezmění strach z další ztráty.

„Poupátko," objal ji. Charlotta musela zavřít oči, aby skryla slzy. „Zítra se zase uvidíme"

„Slibuješ?" zeptala se Chucky.

„Slibuju," řekl Charles Charles.

„Měj se, Nede," dostal objetí i Koláčník. I když proti své vůli, nakonec povolil. „Zítra se stavím za tvými bratry, nepřidáš se?"

„I když to zní jako dobré rodinné shledání, budu muset odmítnout. Čeká mě hodně práce."

„Nede, Nede , Nede" zavrtěl hlavou jeho táta „Ty ses z toho uměl vždycky vyvlíknout". A s těmito slovy zbyly v bytě 43 pouze Ned, Chucky a Digby.

Tentokrát sebou Ned doslova švihl do sedačky. Charlotta viděla, jak ho celá ta situace trápí. Chtěla ho nějak uklidnit, ale slova byla v tomhle případě zbytečná.

_Rodinné shledání; Pushing Daisies (Řekni, kdo tě zabil) fanfikce_


End file.
